No dejes que me caiga
by Cold G
Summary: "Ella es mi hija" Y esas palabras bastaron...Misaki ¿estas bien?
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción.**

La llegada de alguien inesperado para Misaki y para Usami-sensei los pondrá a prueba nuevamente.

Además de ti Misaki ¿Por qué otra persona se podría celoso Usami?

Y ¿Qué tan bien lo puedes manejar?

Esta vez ningún miembro de la familia de Usami-sensei estará involucrado. Sin embargo tu hermano no es familiar de Usami Akihiko ¿verdad Misaki?

En fin vamos a ver qué ocurre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1.**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **nada aquí me pertenece o bueno casi nada la trama y un personaje que pronto conocerán son míos lo demás no… (Pobre de mí) en fin espero sus opiniones al respecto.**

 **Y que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Los ideales no son lo mismo que la realidad.**

Ya habían transcurrido tres meses más o menos desde que Mizuki y Kauruko habían partido a sus respectivos hogares, dando a Misaki un gran respiro por lomemos en parte porque francamente viviendo con Usami Akihiko no podía conseguirse mucha tranquilidad, había sido contratado en Marukawa hace dos semanas, y podría decirse que todo estaba pasando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-bien, parece que eso es todo.- con un suspiro recorrió el departamento, que ahora ya se encontraba perfectamente limpio y sobre todo ordenado en comparación al día de ayer cuando al señor escritor ganador de importantes premios de literatura y bla bla (N/A: XD) se le ocurrió que si Mizaki podía ordenar y limpiar el departamento él también podía hacerlo.

Se podría decir que llevaba una vida satisfactoria.

-pero…-ni siquiera tuvo tiempo reaccionar, Usami había llegado por tan repentinamente que no pudo evitar tropezar, y después caer al sofá tirando de paso al gran oso de peluche que se encontraba ahí.

-detente-la verdad no sabía porque peleaba, eso nunca había dado resultados es mas eso es lo que divertía a Usami. El sonido del timbre hizo regresar a Mizaki a la realidad y de paso también logro que Usami se distrajera lo suficiente como para que Misaki pudiera escabullirse a abrir la puerta.

-ya voy- grito el joven castaño apresurándose a la puerta. Cuando Misaki abrió la puerta casi se cae de la impresión, por un momento pensó que era la prima de Usami pero no, era una joven que según lo que podía ver era un poco más chica que él, tal vez un año menor con cabello lacio y de un negro muy intenso, su piel era blanca y sus ojos era color miel, además vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa color verde, botas largas negras junto con un abrigo igual negro y largo, tenía una expresión seria, sus facciones se veían algo tensas pero sus ojos tenían un brillo algo extraño, o con muchas emociones en ellos…

-Misaki ¿quién es?- la voz de Akihiko hizo que reaccionara y se apartara para que Usami pudiese ver.

Misaki solo pudo ver como si fuera una de esas tomas de las películas que van en cámara lenta como la joven tiraba lo que parecía una pequeña mochila al suelo y como si el castaño fuera invisible o estuviera hecho de aire casi pasaba por encima suyo, solo para llegar y literalmente saltarle encima a un sorprendido Usami quien solo pudo extender los brazos en un acto reflejo para que él...abrazo no los tumbara.

-pero...que haces aquí- fue lo que dijo el escritor una vez que pudo encontrar un punto de equilibrio pero sin poderse soltar de la mujer que lo tenía fuertemente abrazado.

-pero que grosero, no te he visto en más de 3 años-aquellas palabras dejaron a Misaki con más preguntas que respuestas pero aun así no se atrevió a hablar. Aunque eso solamente duro treinta segundos…

-disculpa...no quiero sonar grosero pero… ¿quién eres?-listo lo había dicho, la chica lo miro aun abrazando a Usami, y Misaki sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna.

-lo siento, no pensé que tendrías visitas.- Dijo hablándole a Usami quien ahora miraba a Misaki con una cara que lo ponía con los nervios de punta.

-Mi nombre es Ryura Nishikino-la voz de la joven ere terriblemente seria pero a la vez, de alguna forma cálida.

-Ryura-la voz de Usami sonaba extremadamente molesta pero al vez de algún modo tenía un poco de...Dulzura en su tono. Raro.

-ya te lo dije- y así como así un minuto después ella se había soltado del escritor y dando grandes zancadas se había encaminado hacia el interior de la casa, haciendo a Usami gruñir y seguirla.

En cuanto al pobre de Misaki, bueno él se había quedado viendo la escena con la puerta abierta y…maletas, muchas maletas.

Le tomo algunos minutos meter las maletas que Ryura había dejado ahí en la puerta pero lo había conseguido, y una vez que termino de acomodar la última cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala en donde no se escuchaba ninguna clase de sonido, de ningún sonido humano por lo menos. Cuando entro el ambiente era más que pesado por lo que decidió que debería comenzar a preparar te.

En cuanto a los otros dos: Usami estaba sentado con Suzuki-san a su lado derecho y Ryura…ella se encontraba de pie mirando al gran reloj como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Aquel silencio le dio a Misaki tiempo para pensar en algunas hipótesis sobre quien podría ser la recién llegada.

La número uno y más probable: era algún familiar.

Volvió a suspirar y miro a las dos personas: Usami se paró del sillón y Ryura dejo de mirar el reloj para mirar al escritor.

De las muchas cosas que su mente imagino nunca se le ocurrió que algo así pudiera pasar. Usami tomando la mano de la joven, quien trato de soltarse, pero a fin de cuentas era Usami y bueno Misaki sabía lo que eso quería decir vio como la obligaba a sentarse en el sillón para después subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación.

-¿está listo él te?- la voz de la joven lo obligo a apartar la vista del ahora ausente Usami y mirarla a ella.

-si- dijo y a paso rápido se dirigió a servirle él te a la chica quien en ningún momento aporto su vista de él.

-acompáñame por favor- pidió Ryura con un tono sereno pero carente de emoción.

-claro- contesto el rogando por que no se notara su nerviosismo.

Misaki se sentó en el sofá en donde minutos atrás había ocupado Akihiko y el silencio volvió a abrirse paso.

-tu…que eres para Akihiko- la mirada de Ryura adquirió un brillo curioso al hacerle esa pregunta a Misaki.

-yo…- de pronto a Misaki también comenzó a parecerle que el reloj era muy interesante.

-bueno supongo que no importa, soy lo suficientemente inteligente para poder suponerlo- fue el momento en el que Misaki cambio de parecer, esos ojos no eran miel esos ojos eran oro sólido, oro frio y muy sólido. Vio como Ryura se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación.

Un minuto y medio después…

-Usagi-san.- Misaki llevaba más de un minuto tocando la puerta de Usami sin obtener respuesta, ya que el gran autor de las novelas más famosas había puesto el seguro.

-por favor usagi-san ábreme- y así continuo hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-al fin ¿por qué te pusiste así? ¿Quién es ella?- nunca lo había visto de esa forma, ya que por lo menos a Kauruko o incluso a Mizuki les había dicho algo en cambio con…Ryura, se había comportado casi con amabilidad…casi, pero lo había hecho. Además ese repentino encierro, no era algo que él hubiese visto en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos.

-es…un familiar, Misaki siento haberte preocupado ¿Dónde está?-Usami salió un poco de su habitación posando su mano por el cabello de Misaki, quien no dejaba de mirarlo.

-bueno...ella tomo su té y Salió- la verdad el no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que lo mejor era esperar ya que como estaban yendo las cosas no podía hacer mucho.

-podrías prepararle una habitación- pidió el mayor en un suspiro.

-sí, claro pero ¿estás bien de verdad?

-si- Misaki no le creyó nada en absoluto pero era mejor no presionarlo o el terminaría muy mal en todo este lio. Parecía que sus ideales de un día tranquilo ya no existirían por un largo tiempo.

Pasadas unas horas la atmosfera se había calmado un poco y Misaki ya tenía lista la habitación para Ryura, Usami había salido y se había puesto a trabajar en su nuevo libro cuando el reloj sonó indicando así la hora de la cena.

-usagi-san, es hora de cenar- dijo Misaki desde la cocina, comenzando a llevar y acomodar las cosas en la mesa y un poco inseguro puso un lugar para Ryura quien no había dado señal alguna de seguir en el departamento.

-huele bien-

-gracias, espero que te guste- fue la respuesta que Misaki le dio a Usami una vez que esté bajo en compañía de su oso de peluche, una vez ahí Usami acomodo al oso pero en vez de sentarse después se encamino al teléfono siendo seguido por la nerviosa mirada del castaño.

-¿en dónde se supone que estas Ryura?- el tono de voz de Usami era de completa ira, al parecer no le había sentado muy bien el que Misaki le dijera que ella se había marchado.

-tienes 3 minutos- al finalizar la llamada Usami fue a la mesa, se sentó y cruzo los brazos.

Paso un periodo de tiempo bastante largo o eso pensaba Misaki, cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente, y un segundo después fue cerrada de la misma forma.

-¿Quién demonios te entiende?- fue lo que salió de la boca de Ryura una vez que estuvo sentada en el lugar que estaba a la derecha de Usami.

-etto… ¿puede alguien explicarme que sucede?- la recién llegada se cruzó de brazos y volteo el rostro con los ojos cerrados.

-hum…-fue la única respuesta

-Misaki ella es Ryura- las palabras de Usami eran dichas cada una de ellas con una voz cansada y algo de… ¿Inseguridad?

-eso ya lo sabe-el tono de la chica era un monumento a la acidez, Akihiko le dedico una mirada sombría que fue contestada con un gesto de labios por parte de ella

-como decía ella es Ryura…Mi hija.

En ese momento Takahashi Misaki, de 21 años sufrió un infarto…

* * *

 **TBC…**

 **Bueno ya lo notaron yo no quiero a Usami como…alguien o algunas (os?) comprenderán yo lo quiero ver de papa jajajajaj seeee**

 **¿Qué tal? ahora si destrócenme…dios soy ¿mala? Jajajaja bueno soy lo que quieran…**

 **ADIOSITO**

 **: 3**


End file.
